


Tawdry

by TraceofInk



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas, Jim and Blair are owned by a cat, M/M, Slash, not beta'ed, not my best but I still like it, you've been warned!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraceofInk/pseuds/TraceofInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgotten, just now rediscovered story about Jim and Blair having sex, some kitschy decorations for Christmas, a cat and more sex...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tawdry

“Oh...oh...oh Jiiim,” called Blair when he exploded and Jim's groan of completion echoed through the loft only a moment later.

“Merry Christmas, Jim,” Blair panted after a moment and moaned when he felt how Jim slipped out of his body.

He let himself fall to the side of the bigger man, one of his legs still thrown over Jim's waist, one of his arms over Jim's chest.

“Merry Christmas to you, too,” Jim took a possessive hold of Blair's leg and closed his eyes, before he opened them again and glared at Blair.

“What?” Blair asked innocently.

“I still want that you put some of the decorations away-”

“Oh come one, Jim-”

“I mean it, Sandburg,” Jim growled.

“But I think it's looking great,” Blair protested.

“It's too much, Blair,” Jim ran his hand up on Blair's leg and the younger shivered when Jim's hand reached his buttocks and a finger slipped into the crease to circle his entrance.

“God,” Blair started to squirm against Jim and the older man could feel how Blair's cock started to swell again, what in return, was sending a hot spark of lust directly to his own member.

“Kiss me,” Jim demanded and Blair had to fight to climb on top of Jim without loosing the contact to Jim's hand, the finger now slipping in and out of his stretched hole.

They've shared a wet, hot kiss when suddenly...

~Crack!~

~Hiss!~

~Spit!~

Both men groaned, before they said, “Nyx!“

 

Blair protested when Jim pushed him aside and slipped out of bed to have a look.

What he found let him first gasp, before he suddenly started to laugh...

The Christmas tree had fallen from its place on a small table in front of the windows and the floor was littered with colorful ornaments everywhere.

Nyx sat under the couch and was meowing softly, her tail switching nervously back and forth and her eyes wide and scarred...

...but that was not why Jim laughed.

He laughed because Nyx had somehow managed to wrap herself into the chain of lights, which Blair had wrapped around the lower branches of the tree in front of the balcony and the cat was now glowing and blinking in all kinds of colors.

Blair heard how Jim laughed and his curiosity became the better of him.

He stepped down the stairs and stopped just behind Jim, who still stood on the steps and laughed softly.

“Oh man,” he said when he saw the mess in their living room. “How the hell did she managed to do that?”

Jim turned, pulled the younger man against his body and thanks to the stairs was able to lick over one of Blair's nipples before he bit it softly. 

Blair groaned in pain/ pleasure and tried to pull Jim nearer, but Jim took a step backwards.

“You get the cat, I take care of the mess,” the big man ordered and Blair sighed in frustration, but went over to the couch to help Nyx, who tried to bat the lights away, without much success.

“Come on baby, I'll help you get rid of this stuff,” Blair said and knelt down in front of the couch.

“You know?” Jim's voice came from behind Blair and the younger man could suddenly feel the warmth of Jim's body against his backside. “I think Nyx was distracted by all this kitsch.”

“Right.” Blair replied without turning, and felt how Jim placed one of his hands against his lower back. “She got distracted and jumped into a tree which stood since the day before-” Blair groaned when he felt how Jim pressed his pelvis against his buttock , Jim's cock nestled itself into the crack of his ass. “yesterday at the same place. And-” *groan* “-that's no kitsch, Jim.”

Nyx walked away from them and Blair swore that she shot them a dirty look, but couldn't care less, because Jim was pressing him against the couch cushions now.

Jim let his hands run over Blair's back, before he took a hold of Blair's buttocks and pulled them apart to have a good look at the treasure between them.

Blair groaned loudly.

“Maybe she found the decorations a little too tawdry, too?” Jim whispered into Blair's ear and the younger man snorted, just before he moaned when Jim pressed into his body again...


End file.
